1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reel storage containers, and more specifically to a locking mechanism for releasably coupling together cover and receptacle portions of a reel storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patents disclosing locking mechanisms for reel storage containers, of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,153, Fattori; 3,754,421, Wirth; 3,863,762, Arai; and 4,320,834, Tamaki; are exemplary.
In what is believed to be non-analagous prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,674, Bisbing et al. discloses a unitary sliding-action latch for securing a door panel, especially a hinged door panel, in a closed position.